The Past, The Love, The Present, And the Spaghetti
by Miss Smiley
Summary: Dawn MarieLance Storm, Dawn Marie remembers the Past


Title: The Past, The Love, The Present, And the Spaghetti  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/Lance Storm  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Author: Miss Smiley (Better Known as Angelic Agony)  
  
Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Vince McMahon, the WWE. Or They belong to them selves in general. Don't sue me for your idiotic behavior if you think I have no right portraying these characters. Because if I have no right, then you have no right. So to quote Justin Timberlake 'Cry Me a River  
  
~*~A Few Years Ago: The Date~*~  
  
"So you like spaghetti Dawn?" Lance asks, looking up from his plate. As a brunette woman nods her head a fork in her mouth as she swallows the noodles down.  
  
"Yea, my mother used to make it when I was younger. I used to help her cut the tomatoes and put the meatballs in the sauce." She nodded once more "I also remember when my mother would put her special spices. It tasted real good.  
  
"Lance smiled to himself, and continued to slice his steak. "So that means you know how the cook then?"  
  
"Yes, got it from my mother. That's what my dad says, he says that I can cook exactly like her. He also says I'm the mirror image of her, except the hair. She's a blond. I got the brown hair from my dad."  
  
"Well," He paused placing a piece of steak in his mouth and chewing. Swallowing he continued "Your mother must have been beautiful like you."  
  
Dawn smiled at him twirling her fork "How sweet, your such a charmer.""Ha, I know. Got it from my father."  
  
She just continued to smile as the night went on.~*~Three Days Later: The I Love You~*~  
  
"Yea? Uh Huh, Okay. Sure- The Party- Next Week, Saturday? Camille's 6th birthday? Okay I'll-" The Doorbell rang as Dawn blinked, glancing at the doorway. "Sarah, I'll call you back okay?" Hanging up her phone you placed it on the table and walked toward the door. Opening it, she blinked seeing Lance standing in front of her with a smile plastered on his face."Lance- What do you want?"  
  
He raised the plate in his hand, which contained spaghetti. "I just wanted to see if you wanted this plate of spaghetti that I made especially for you."  
  
"Oh My God.." She laughed and mentioned him in. "Come-on, lets go talk about this in the kitchen." Walking in the house, Lance followed Dawn into the kitchen and sat down in the chair. She sat in front of him. And used a fork to poke at the food on the plate.He stopped her, by grabbing her hand, She squeaked in response.   
  
"Dawn I've got to tell you- I didn't come here to give you the food. I came here- to-" Pressing his lips against Dawn's, he pulled away quickly. "I came here to gave you that."She gasped, covering her mouth "Lance I-I" "Dawn, I love you."Silence. Complete utter, silence. Dawn broke the silence with her stuttering voice "Lance- I don't know what to say.." Grabbing both her hands, he nearly knocked the plate off the table. "No- don't say anything Dawn. Just act."  
  
'Just Act' Dawn nodded and pressed her lips against Lance. Kissing, until it was night.   
  
~*~6 Months Later~*~"Yea, Hello? Mom? It's me Dawn. Yea? Mm-hm I'm doing fine. How's Tammy? Um, you know? My Sister? Oh, she's in where? In Jamaica? Oh vacation with Ted? Of that's nice. I just wanted to invite her to the wedding." Dawn scribbled down on her note book as her mom continued.  
  
"No Mom, we are not rushing things! Stop worrying okay? Me and Lance love each other. Okay? Okay. So your coming right? The weddings in Pairs. Yes Mom Pairs, France. Yea, going international! Ha, I'll call you later. Bye, Love you" Placing the phone in the couch she scribbled some more.   
  
~*~ 2 Months Later: Wedding Day~*~  
  
"Go, It's time." Tammy, who was back from Jamaica; whispered to her sister while Dawn nodded as the doors opened, she walked as the wedding march played. She took small steps, her heart beating incredibly in her chest.  
  
Glancing at the man who would be her soon husband she smiled to her self and walked until she reached up to the minister.  
  
"Dearly, beloved. We are here today to join Lance and Dawn Marie into holy matrimony." The Minister continued his speech.   
  
Dawn Marie, do you take Lance as your husband?"  
  
Dawn nodded "I do."  
  
"Do you Lance, take Dawn Marie as your wife?"  
  
"No."Gasps of shock fill the church while Dawn looked at Lance silently.  
  
"I do not, take Dawn as my wife. I'm sorry Dawn."  
  
Lance whispered kissing Dawn on the cheek, and walked down the aisle and toward the exit.The only person who was phased the most was Dawn. Who just stood there silently, her bouquet dropped on the flower. And so did her heart.  
  
~*~Present~*~   
  
"Ah.. The memories.." Dawn Marie said to her self as she looked up from her laptop looked around the SmackDown! Office. "How they seem like yesterday.. A failed relationship leads me were I am today.. A assistant to Paul Heyman. I guess it was better than the ECW days. No site of Lance. That's good, as long as he stays on RAW. Me and Eddie will be fine in our relationship."   
  
She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger. "But then again.. Sometimes I wish that this engagement ring was from Lance." She continued to stare on how the diamonds formed a heart. She sighed and went back to typing on her laptop again. "But that was the past and this is the present. And I love Eddie, not Lance." She continued to type on the laptop. "And either time period. Lance didn't love me."   
  
Grabbing a picture frame, she tossed it in the garbage. Which held a picture of her and Lance. Smiling brightly.   
  
And that was, the end. 


End file.
